bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Corrupted Flesh: The Quincy vs the Devil of Flesh, Blood, and Bone
The Dope Show A masked man had his back on a wall, in a small Idaho town, looking at all the people, picking each of them out...looking for a new victim...to teach them why they should hate their beauty, when others have none to spare... He laid his back on the wall through morning to night, he then saw a beautiful fiveteen-year old school girl, reminding him of a woman that escaped him a looong time ago... He followed her down the street, she was getting scared, she walked quickly...but she spelled her doom with that fear. The beast ran at her and grabbed her and shoved her into an alley way, with her in the pavement. "Who are you?" asked the scared girl. "Question is, who are you, let me guess, a girl who knows she is the most beautiful girl in the school yet thinks the ugly ones are a different race, or just another victim?" asked the man. "What are you talking about?" shrieked the girl. "You see, I teach the beautiful that their beauty...is a curse, so that the ugly, can show them that we can bring them down, and nothing bad will happen," growled the man. H ethen grabbed the girls shirt, ripping it. He then grabbed her hair and shoved her on the wall. "And, if I must say, you are...very beautiful..." growled the man. There was a large burst of activity as one of the buildings that made the alleyway, a courthouse, ended it's session. A large group of humans, about twenty emptied from the building. "Help!" the girl shrieked. and several of the men looked over to see what was happening. They all rushed at the man and pulled out guns. "Release her!" they ordered and held their guns steady. The man got up and stood with his arms out. "Fire away, coppers!" growled the man. They all fired at the man, his body riddled with holes, but they then healed instantly. The man then held his top part of his wrists at the men, who were all impaled by a spine-looking projectile in the head. "Stupid humans, it shames me I was a part of creating them," growled the man, he then turned to the girl, "For that, it is going...to be a LOT worse..." "I'll kill you." the man's head was bashed against the wall, and he released the girl. The man with the mask turned to see another man in his mid-twenties, he was wearing a white suit and had a strange glove over his left hand. He was obviously not impressed with the vulgar attitude of the man. "What brings you to Idaho, demon?" he asked. "Yes, I am a demon, Quincy, but what type of demon, hm?' asked the man, "Besides, I heard the potatoes are to die for..." "Nothing bad ever happens in Idaho. That's why I moved here. And to answer your question, your spirit ribbon is a greyish color. You must not be very powerful." "You stupid human, I have no spiritual pressure, you know nothing of demons, and who I am!" growled the man. He then saw the girl attempting to run away. "NO!!!" roared the man, who held out his hand and a orange tentacle grabbed her leg. She shrieked as it made her fall, it then began pulling her to the man. The man then bended his arm backwards and shot a bone spear at the man's shoulder. The man in the suit allowed the spear to pierce his shoulder as he formed a large bow. From the bow he fried an arrow the severed the tentacle, allowing the girl to get away. Very slowly, he removed himself from the spear. "Disgusting." he commented and tended to the wound. Xavier then put the man in a headlock, but the man seemed to have a collapsable skeleton and escaped his grasp. He then ran quickly away from Xavier and ran after the girl. Violent Pornography Xavier, allmost instantly, appeared in front of the man and shot an arrow at his head. "Now that I think about it, you must not be very intelligant either. Who rapes a girl next to a court house?" he asked and fired four more arrows into the torso of the demon. The man instantly healed as the arrows disappeared. He then removed his mask, revealing a bandaged head with the strangest pair of eyes. "I like a little show before my dinner," growled the man. He then unwrapped his head bandages and revealed his gruesome face. "If you knew anything about demons, you should recognize me, if not, get out of my way, Quincy!" growled the man. He then puked out a torrent of blood at Xavier, making him fall on the ground. Xavier attempted to get up, but found out this blood seemed to be sticky, not making him get off the floor. The man then walked away. "And, don't worry about the girl, she won't be able to escape, I can snese her heat, and it is...dilectable..." growled the man as he walked. "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Sacred Bite! Haizen!" A large rectangular energy blast ripped through the demon. "Don't look down on the Quincy, demon." Xavier ordered and began expelling his spiritual energy into the air.